


Call Me Later

by Michael_is_Weird



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, It wouldnt be a ghoul fic with out some vomit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_is_Weird/pseuds/Michael_is_Weird
Summary: Izuku had always seemed to have bad luck... Who knew it could get worse..
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Call Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank ShadowWing13 on here for beta reading and helping me edit this!

##  **Chapter One**

He was dying… he couldn’t move. He was alone, afraid, angry, confused, and dying. 

He could feel it, his body slowly giving up as his mind drifted in a haze. 

His thoughts wandered and he thought about how he will never see his mother again, and how his favorite hero had told him, he could never be a hero without a quirk. Or maybe how he would never get to have his mother's cooking again. 

He will never be able to have katsudon again. 

He could never feel his mom's hugs or comfort.

His body was growing more numb, he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore.

The weight on his body kept getting lost in feeling, this was it. He was slipping, losing what little consciousness he had left. 

~~~~

“Ma’am please calm down, he’s going to be okay.” The nurse said as she tried to calm down the crying mother.

“How do you know?! How did this even happen!??” The mother, Inko, panicked, tears streaming down her face in worry and shock.

“Ma’am please sit down.” The nurse led her to a chair in the hospital room Izuku was now resting in. “Wait here and I’ll go get the doctor okay?”

Inko nodded, and watched the nurse leave the room. When the nurse shut the door behind her, her mind instantly went to her son. Begging and hoping he would soon wake up, or give her some sort of sign he would be alright.

To her, Izuku looked so beaten down and worn. He didn’t look like himself , his skin almost the same colour as the pristine sheets he lay on. As her mind grew more worried, she focused on the monitors Izuku was now hooked up to. The neon lines and occasional beeping noise served as a temporary distraction.

A knock sounded from the door, and soon after a doctor came in.

“Hello, you are Mrs. Midoriya, I presume?” The doctor asked as he shut the door behind him. 

“Y-yes, that’s me.” She said. 

“I’m Kanou Akihiro, the doctor who oversaw your son’s surgery.” He extended a hand out to the distraught mother, who in return shook his hand.

“Before we get into the more pressing matters, I can assure you that your son will be fine.”

An audible sigh of relief could be heard. “Oh thank god,” a wave of fresh tears formed in her eyes, “How.. How did this even happen?” 

“Well,” Dr. Kanou began, “based on who brought him in and their testimonies, he got caught in the midst of a battle between pro hero Snipe and an unknown villain. The damage he received from the crossfire is what brought him here.”

Inko sat there in silence and shock as she tried to process. Her mind stuttered as she tried not to panic. “He‘s going to be alright,” she said more to herself.

“Yes I can assure you that, we did have to do an emergency liver transplant, and luckily the villain that was brought in matched along with your son.” He paused, letting her absorb the information she was being given. “Your son seems to be taking well to the surgery though, we are looking at a pretty quick recovery.” 

“Thank you,” Inko responded. “ Thank you for taking care of my son, I don’t think I could ever handle the thought of losing him.” Inko was now crying, both out of relief and stress.

“Of course,” he responded. Dr. Kanou then checked his clipboard. “Well I best be off, I got other patients I need to check up on. As for your son, he should wake up sometime soon.” He then bid her goodbye and left her to be with her son.

~~~~~~

Izuku woke to the sound of steady beeping. Slowly, he opened his eyes to a squint. A plain white ceiling greeted him. 

A hospital room.

How did he get here? Wasn’t he dying just a little bit ago?

“He-hello?” His scratchy voice sounded in the almost empty room. 

“Izuku?” A voice responded.

He recognized that voice. It was his mom’s. “Mom?” He asked, slightly shifting in the hospital bed. 

“I’m here,” her voice said. He felt the side of his bed dip, signaling his tired mind that she was next to him.

“What.. what happened?” He asked, slurring his words a bit.

He felt his mom’s hand push a piece of his hair away from his eyes, her touch gentle. “According to the doctor you got caught up in a villain attack.” She responded. 

“Oh,” was all his mind could muster to say in response.

“You were badly injured,” she continues, “they had to give you an organ transplant. Luckily, your body is handling things well.” He felt her place a kiss on his forehead. “You’ll be able to come home in a couple of days.” 

Home, home sounded nice. Home meant his things, it meant his mom’s cooking and love, it meant safety. 

“That sounds nice.” He mumbled. 

“It does doesn’t it?” She responded, getting up from the bed. “Why don’t you try and get some more rest?” She suggested. “I’m going to go get the doctor and tell him you woke up.” 

“Okay,” Izuku responded. A sudden wave of exhaustion now falling over him. 

~~~~~~~

Izuku sat quietly looking down at his food. It was just a simple sandwich, but for some reason he couldn’t even bring himself to look at it. It had been two days since he first woke up, and yet the thought of food made him just the slightest bit queasy.

“Something wrong Mr. Midoriya?” Doctor Kanou asked him, as he was finishing up Izuku’s release papers. 

Izuku sighed in response. “ I’m not entirely sure…”

Doctor Kanou looked over at him, a slight knowing smirk on his face. “Well,” he began. “What seems to be the matter?” 

Izuku's face was puzzled. “It’s been two days since I’ve eaten anything..” He paused. “But I’m not even the slightest bit hungry, and the thought of eating makes me nauseous.” 

“I will admit that is a bit strange,” the Doctor lied. “My guess is that it might be a side effect of some of the meds you are on.” He explained. “Everything else seems to be fine though, so I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t be able to go home.”

Izuku nodded. “My mom texted me, she said she’d be here within five minutes.”

“Great, then she can sign your release papers, and then you are free to go!” Doctor Kanou said as he placed the papers onto the counter.

Izuku nodded in response, still gazing at the sandwich, which had yet to be eaten.

~~~~~

“Excited to finally be home?” Izuku’s mother asked as they got out of the car.

Izuku smiled softly. “Yeah, can’t wait to flop on my bed.” He sighed, “It’s so much more comfortable than that hospital one.”

“I bet!” Inko chuckled as they walked into the doorway of their home. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower and get settled back in, while I make your favorite.”

Izuku nodded, and walked to his room to grab himself a fresh set of clothes. Picking out his favorite shirt, some boxers, and a pair of pants, he then headed to the bathroom.

Before Izuku got in, he quickly glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked tired and worn out. His normally bright eyes, slightly more dim, and his hair, an absolute mess compared to what it normally was.

But the thing that caught his eye the most… was the area where his incision should have been. It looked completely healed, aside from the small scar that was now there, it looked as if the surgery had not been done at all.

Deciding to ignore it for now and bring up to his mom later, Izuku hopped into the shower. As he got out, he quickly put on his clothes, and practically ran for the kitchen. 

Happy now that he would be able to have his mom's cooking again. He may have not felt hungry, but his mom was making his favorite, he just had to eat it.

As he arrived in the kitchen, his mother had just finished cooking up some katsudon. 

“Looks great mom!” Izuku praised. He meant it too. He loved his mom’s cooking.  _ ESPECIALLY  _ her katsudon.

“Thanks Izuku.” She then patted a chair signaling him to sit down. “Now sit while I dish you up a plate.”

Izuku nodded as he sat, patiently waiting for his mom to give him his food. 

“Oh um.. mom?” Izuku called out.

“Yes?” She responded.

Izuku shifted in his seat. “When I was taking a shower I noticed something weird about where my surgery was done..” He then went on to explain what he had seen to his mother, who in return gave him a puzzled look.

“Izuku honey, did you forget some of the nurses and doctors might’ve had healing quirks?” She gave him a soft smile. “They probably used them to help with your recovery rate.” 

Izuku sat there quietly, his mind focused on his issue. To him, something wasn’t adding up quite right.

While in his train of thought, his mom gently placed his plate of food in front of him. 

“Here, eat up.” She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks mom,” he smiled in response. He then picked up his fork, and dug in.

As soon as the food hit his tongue, he knew something wasn’t right. The feeling of instant sickness, and the threat of throwing up was bubbling up inside his stomach.

He quickly got up from his seat, causing a sudden clatter, and left his now concerned mother, as he ran for the bathroom. 

Once he arrived he went straight for the toilet, and heaved into it. This went on for a few minutes. His body in absolute chaos, but nothing happening due to the lack of anything actually being in his stomach.

He sat there in the bathroom for a while, feeling like the absolute worst, and thinking to himself. There was no way his body could be reacting to his medication this way was there ? He seemed to be fine, any other time  _ except  _ for when he was going to eat. 

Maybe it just had to deal with the food but.. he was always able to eat his mom's cooking before so why not now?

“Izuku? Honey?” His mother’s worried voice sounded from the other side of the door. 

“Y-yeah?” He answered back.

“You okay in there?” She asked, slowly opening the door, and sitting by him. 

Izuku nodded,leaning into the comforting touch of his mother. “I’m sorry I can’t eat what you made mom..” His voice wobbled, as tears started forming by his eyes. 

“Oh honey..” Her voice was soft. “It’s okay, you’re probably still not feeling well..”

Izuku sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks. “I want to eat..” 

Inko pulled Izuku into a hug. “Honey you can’t force your body to do something it’s not ready for.” She paused and planted a kiss on his forehead. “ _ Especially  _ after what you’ve been through. Your body’s been under some serious stress.”

Izuku was silent besides the sobs coming from him. He was upset and confused. He couldn’t help but to think back when he was caught in the accident. He really thought he was going to die, he thought he was going to miss this. Miss being comforted by his mother. And yet here he was, crying in his mother’s arms as if what had happened to him were some horrid nightmare. 

He thought he was gonna lose the ability to have his mother’s cooking as well, and in a way he was. His body wouldn’t let him eat what his mother had made for him. His favorite meal. 

“How you feeling hon?” His mother asked after a while.

“Better..” Izuku sniffed. “I kinda wanna go lay down..”

Izuku got up and rustled his hair. “Okay come on then, I’ll tuck you in.” 

“Mom you don’t need to do that…” he whined. 

“Oh please, I’ve missed you, and these last few days have been stressful for the both of us.” She responded. “Just let me baby my boy okay?” She gave him a soft smile.

“Fine,” he sniffed tiredly, as he allowed his mother to bring him to his room to tuck him in for the night. Totally not enjoying the fact that he was being babied by his mother.


End file.
